Avansares and Faiths
by GreatRulerofEarth
Summary: Noah came towards Abraham and sat on a small bed not too far from where Abraham was seated. The room they were in was small, the walls were made of cement and stone. A small kitchen with an oven and a cooler was kept on the other side of the room. There was no shower, upper floor or living room. In the year 2050, this was not a comfort home but, to Abraham, this was a shelter.


Prologue

35 years after Judgement Day:

3 Days left until the Ending of the 10 year war

"Abraham…" came a whisper. The middle aged man, grumbled in his sleep. The voice came again, louder this time, with a slight urgency in the tone but still, Abraham didn't respond.

"Abraham!" A loud voice boomed once more, next to the man's ear. Abraham shot up from his desk and hit the man in the nose with the back of his head. The man stumbled back clutching his nose in pain. Abraham winced from the shock, he glanced behind him to see the perpetrator. Abraham slowly got up, rubbing the back of his head as he went to the aid of the man.

"I'm sorry, friend. I didn't…" The man held up his free hand to stop Abraham.

"Please, I've been through worse," He assured.

Both men looked at each other for a moment and chuckled. After everything that had happened, a bruised nose seemed so minor.

"Noah, do you have something to report?" Abraham asked as he went back to his seat. A book was opened in front of his work desk where he was dozing off. A bit of drool painted the page, Abraham wiped it away with his sleeve then turned back to Noah, giving him his full attention. Abraham was a middle aged man with tanned skin that displayed old scars and bruises. His beard was in dire need of grooming as it hung messily beneath his chin. Abraham fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose, his eye sight was beginning to fail him.

Noah came towards Abraham and sat on a small bed not too far from where Abraham was seated. The room they were in was small, the walls were made of cement and stone. A small kitchen with an oven and a cooler was kept on the other side of the room. There was no shower, upper floor or living room. In the year 2050, this was not a comfort home but, to Abraham, this was a shelter. Noah took a moment before speaking, examining the room, as if he had forgotten Abraham was so close to him.

"Noah…" Abraham's voice grew worrisome.

"Mary has died." Noah whispered. His words were almost inaudible. Noah couldn't meet Abraham's eyes; he tried to focus on an old picture that hung in the kitchen. It was of Noah and Abraham when they were children, standing side by side with goofy smiles on their faces.

Abraham however, did not flinch. He kept his eyes glued to Noah. Noah was around the same age as Abraham; his hair had grown out much longer though. With gray strands reaching his shoulders, Noah seemed much older than he actually was.

"So there are only three of us left…" Abraham replied.

Noah nodded.

Abraham slowly got up from his desk. He opened a drawer from his work table and took out a thick book. Noah's gaze returned to Abraham, quizzically.

"What shall we do now?" Noah asked.

Abraham walked to the door of the small room. It served as the only exit and entrance to the building. He reached to the knob, slowly turning it, as if his hands had lost feeling. Noah stepped towards his friend and stood next to him. He laid a hand on Abraham's shoulder. A tear fell from Abraham's eyes, his teeth cringed, and the man forced his emotions out of his body. A minute later, Abraham was restored to his previous composure.

"Do the troops know?" Abraham questioned.

Noah shook his head in response.

"Then they must know. Gather Samson and his men. Bring your remaining troops from Ghetto 3 and 6 and meet in Ghetto 1." Abraham ordered. "We should have at least 10, 000 men left…"

"But what do we do after?"

"We will make one last, desperate push!" Abraham roared. "I will not allow the deaths of 4 disciples be in vain. The Avansares must be stopped, that is the command given to us from God!"

Noah narrowed his eyes to Abraham, "Don't be a fool! We'll all die!" The man put both his hands on each of Abrahams shoulders, forcing his friend to look into his eyes. "We must negotiate peace."

Abraham pushed Noah's hands away from him and stumbled back in shock. "Peace!?" The words escaped his lips in almost a whisper. Negotiating had never once crossed Abraham's mind. "Have you gone insane over these ten years?"

Noah pointed a finger at Abraham, his hand shaking like a leaf in windy weather. "You are the foolish one! We cannot beat them with our numbers, if we don't negotiate peace now. All of us will be killed." He marched towards Abraham." Please, do not be rash. We have enough influence that we-"

Abraham threw his fist at the wall and Noah stopped. A cold silence instantly flooded the room. The two men exchanged stares, waiting for either to speak first.

"We will not surrender." Abraham spoke. Noah was about to argue again but, when he examined the rigid Abraham, he knew there was no point. He turned his back to his friend and opened the door. Light entered the room, it was still day time outside.

"I hope you know what you are doing, messiah." Noah left the room, leaving Abraham to his thoughts. He closed the door behind him.

Abraham walked back to his desk, completely losing interest in the outside world now. He took a seat and looked to the gray ceiling. He removed his glasses and placed them gently on the stone table. The man massaged his eyes roughly before returning his blurry vision upwards.

"Curse you…" He choked. Tears rolled down his cheeks but this time Abraham did nothing to stop them. He sniffled, his voice came out in moans now, as he sobbed quietly.

"If you have a plan…then please tell me. If I am doing your will, then please show me." Abraham closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry anymore. "Father, it is not my will but yours." The thick book Abraham had taken up earlier fell to the floor. Abraham glanced down to see his bible open. A specific scripture caught his attention. Abraham read the lines and smiled softly, the smile became a grin and soft chuckles escaped his thin lips. Soon Abraham was laughing almost hysterically. He lifted his arms and leaned back on his chair, giving praise to his father and shouting songs of worship.

"I see, father! Forgive me for losing faith! I now see!" Abraham shouted. "This is not the end for us! It is simply a beginning of many more to come." Abraham lifted his bible from the floor and rushed to the exit, flinging the door open with new found vigor. Light hit him in his eyes and he winced, realizing he had left his glasses on the table. The man went back for them and fixed them on his nose before stepping outside once more, to face his people.


End file.
